


Incubus

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes the first time happens before it happens</p>
    </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the first time happens before it happens

Agron looks upon newly-freed slaves claiming space in villa, enjoying comforts unknown. Tiberius is among them, wary and sour, with Chadhara and other body-slaves whose status and position has suddenly evaporated. Agron smarts still from rejection. He had thought to impress with offer of wine and company, a magnanimous gesture from liberating hero to treacherous little shit. Instead of gratitude and a desire to please he is met with sneers and scornful remarks, barely a glance from the beautiful boy. Such disdain is new; Agron knows that most men have not the same desires but when they do he has never been scorned at all, never mind as completely and without coyness or guile as by that wretched slave boy.

Tiberius has made him feel stupid, lumbering, brutish, yet Agron gazes upon him still.

Eyes slide over dark hair teased and pulled back in leather tie, curling locks falling over shoulder, dark eyes full of anger and hurt, wide mouth turned in anxious frown, smooth dark skin on slender frame, long fingers...

He shakes head to clear unwelcome reverie, pours another cup of wine, retires to quarters claimed from villa.

***

Agron feels soft hand upon his skin, fingers trace across chest and down stomach to grip cock suddenly hard. He reaches arm up instinctively, wraps around slim waist to pull lover close. Lips find his, tongue presses against his, seeks purchase. Black curls tumble against his face, his hand reaches for cock, hard under thin fabric of britches. Syrian boy breaks from kiss, sighs pleasure into Agron's neck as Agron's hand slides under cloth to grip shaft, hot against his fingers.

Hands push clothing off, bare leg slides between Agron's to press full body against him, slide cock against cock.

Agron pushes him back to allow gaze upon new lover. Tiberius sits up, hand still on Agron's cock, rapid strokes cause breath to come in quick pants. Tiberius cock pulses in his own hand. He wants it in his mouth, wants to breathe in his musk, taste his salt on his tongue, hear sounds of pleasure in his voice.

Lover answers by sliding down along Agron's body, kissing chest, kissing stomach, running tongue over tip of cock and into slit, before sliding mouth over full length. Agron hears own voice cry out at wet and hot and suction and firm tongue. Fingers twist in long locks, hold back to watch cock disappear between red lips.

Warmth grows in Agron's groin, spreads to stomach, he feels toes twitch and go numb as cock slides into Tiberius mouth again and pleasure comes upon him, pulsing through body in waves.

\- Tiberius! he moans and is answered in silence and darkness, eyes opening to empty room and stillness of sleeping villa. Agron feels wetness upon skin, runs fingertips through evidence of his recent pleasure. He reaches for edge of bedclothes to wipe away sticky film, turns over in his bed to reclaim sleep, cobweb visions of Syrian boy's warm mouth and sure hands dancing in edges of half-waking dream.


End file.
